


Share It All

by foyfoy



Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kids, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pseudo Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foyfoy/pseuds/foyfoy
Summary: When he’s ready, Boss will say it. And Makura will accept it.





	Share It All

**Author's Note:**

> PRIME TIME TO POST SOME MAKUBOSS LADS
> 
> new chapter made me emo and gay and also slap a table so y’know

Life only turned up once he met Boss.

That isn’t his real name. None of the other kids in the orphanage know what his name is, but they dubbed him Boss and it stuck. It fits, too; Boss is their leader, charismatic and smart and older than all of them. Sometimes it looks as if Boss knows too much of what he’s doing and what power he holds over the rest of them, but none of them care. Boss cares about them, and that’s all that matters.

So when Boss taps the bars of his bunk bed and looks at him with wide eyes, near panic in the way he’s breathing, Makura instinctively reaches out and pulls him up onto the mattress.

Boss seemingly has no shame in how he’s acting, wrapping his arms around Makura’s chest and burying his face in his sleep shirt. Laundry day is tomorrow so he knows it has to stink, but Boss nuzzles close and buries his face and any thoughts of saying that his clothes stink goes out the window inside Makura’s mind. Instead he focuses on hugging him back, resting tiny hands on a thin back and rubbing up and down as soothingly as he can.

Makura chews on his lip as he feels Boss take a shaky breath. He can feel the bones of Boss’ spine through his t-shirt and black cloak, his shoulder blades sticking out sharply and creating two hills in his back that rumble with every restrained sob that wracks his chest. It breaks Makura’s heart, but he smiles gently and tries to lift Boss’ chin with a hand.

“What happened?”

Boss sniffles, rubbing furiously at his eyes to wipe away tears that Makura has seen enough times by now to not be shocked or mock him for. “The- it’s the dream,” he whispers, lowering a wet hand and wiping it against Makura’s sheets.

Immediately he knows what he’s talking about. Boss’ recurring nightmare, staring into the eyes of a mirrored image except happier, surrounded by friends and celebrated. Somebody living the dream life all the while wearing Boss’ face, somebody that has the audacity to not even wear it authentically. The biggest difference, one that bothers Boss the most, is how his mirrored image lacks his mismatched eyes.

_”My eyes aren’t a mistake, are they? Are they why I can’t be happy?”_

The first time Boss had come to him, he had asked that so desperately and fearfully that Makura lost all the air in his lungs. Makura cried for him that night, hugging Boss to his chest and apologizing over and over again for things he couldn’t help. That’s just the kind of person he is; always going out of his way to help those he held dear, even if those he held dear didn’t deserve it.

But Boss deserves it. Makura assures himself day in and day out that the orphanage’s fearless leader, Onemus’ fearless leader Boss deserves his kindness until one day Boss manages to catch the copycat and take his happiness for himself.

“You deserve happiness,” Makura says, setting his chin on top of Boss’ head. The same thing he always says.

And just like always, Boss replies, “Or everybody else deserves to hurt like I do.”

Makura doesn’t reply. He smiles instead, rubbing at Boss’ back until the sniffling dies down and steady breathing replaces it. Creating a world of equal feeling, positive or negative. Boss has big goals, ones that stretch beyond the orphanage’s grasp, and if he could do anything to help him achieve them the Makura assures himself once again that he will.

He will follow Boss anywhere, and Boss will look over his shoulder expecting him to be there. It’s their unspoken agreement, and until Boss feels comfortable putting those words to his actions and acknowledging how they wake up in each other’s arms more nights than they do alone, Makura is content to leave them unspoken.

When he’s ready, Boss will say them. And Makura will accept them.


End file.
